


Protesting just got interesting

by Darkgoddess07



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Pre-Slash, cuteness, pre-Academy, protest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess07/pseuds/Darkgoddess07
Summary: Amanda is doing her favourite pass time, messing with her favourite Vulcans. Spock is a mommy's boy. The Kirk brothers are awkward as shite.AU where Spock tries his hand at civil disobedience and finds himself something more interesting.





	Protesting just got interesting

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot. I hope its okay. This was an AU requested by a friend. Pease comment any suggestions or pointers I need both.

Spock often wished he could say no to his mother. He hoped one day he would be able to look into those brown eyes that were so much like his own and tell her he would not partake in one of her schemes. Today however was not that day.  
He hypothesised, as Lady Amanda dragged him by the hand through the congested corridors of the Sans Francisco subway, that if his mother’s power of persuasion could be harnessed into a bottled force she would be ultimately unstoppable. This hypothetical concept was something he’d suggested to his father after Amanda had convinced both of her ‘silly’ Vulcans to place flower crowns on their head. Sarek in all his floral glory had raised an eyebrow before confirming that Spock’s hypothesis held merit. Years had not dulled her powers of convincing and it had taken very little to convince her reluctant 20-year-old son to join her on her outing.

Spock and his family were vacationing on Amanda’s home planet in an attempt to smooth over some of the frayed relations between the planets of the Federation and Vulcan. After the destruction of the USS Kelvin, it was nearly impossible for Vulcans to leave their own planet. To many of the elders it seemed logical to leave the other planets alone until such was the time that the other planets could disassociate the Vulcans with the rouge Romulans. Sarek however did not see this as the most logical option and lobbied for the council to let him take leave on Earth with his family. Only at the end of Spock’s second school cycle were they given permission. And even then, it took them a year to get their affairs in order. They’d been there a year now but Sarek and Lady Amanda had little success.

While Spock saw little need to interrupt his ascension into the Vulcan Science Academy, his father had insisted in the most Vulcan way possible that he would need to experience the human way so that he can one day take over Sarek’s position. Although he was sure that this was one of the main motivations for his accompanying his parents though he suspected that it had more to do with Amanda putting her foot down. So for the first time in all of Spock’s years he took a break from studying to join his parents in their diplomatic mission.

“Spock, I simply don’t see what’s so illogical about all this?” Amanda huffed as she pushed away off the train. The tube was crowded and hot. The warmth of a number of bodies making the small space near unbearably hot and stuffy. Spock followed behind diligently, towering over his mother. The busy minds of the train had left Spock somewhat dizzy as he stumbled off and away from the platform. They broke out of the crowd and began climbing the steps towards the surface.

“There is no logic in this situation at all,” He told his mother plainly as they stepped onto the street. “Protesting is a means of civil disobedience that has no guarantee of eliciting a positive result, it would be more effective to create a petition,” He’d been practising his speech on the train, hoping that preparation would increase the chances of success in convincing his mother. There was a 5.474 chance of it working but Spock was his father’s son and therefore as stubborn as a Klingon.

Amanda tutted at him and continued to pull Spock along with her. The city was a buzz with noise and colour that was slowly swelling with people and noise. The motion was mostly concentrated on the road Spock and Amanda were on walking down.

The protest was snaking through the street, it’s long body stretching further than Spock could see even if he stretched. Amanda giggled quietly at his straining.

Spock glanced at his mother. “I am simple curious, mother.”

“I thought you said protests were illogical?”

“Mother just because something is illogical does not mean it is not beneficial to observe.” Amanda laced her arm in Spock’s and laughed.

“That’s something your father says often when I ask him why he married me.” They walked at the tail end of the procession for a few more minutes before Amanda began to wade into the mass of shouting bodies, towing Spock along with her.

When Amanda had appeared at his bedside excited and bright eyed, he had instantly assumed the worst. Either Sarek’s hair would suddenly be pink (not for the first time) or she had found more of his baby photos. He had not expected her to suggest they attend a protest supporting the innocence of the Vulcan people.

Now they were in the midst of it he could truly feel the mood of the protest. It was odd as there next to no nonhumans in the mix of protestors. Just simple humans holding signs like ‘Vulcans are not Romulans’ and ‘Punish the few not the many’. Spock know understood why Amanda had insisted that he wear a baseball cap and hoodie, the crowded would have been a little too enthusiastic about having a Vulcan in their midst. Amanda herself had on her customary scarf that she rarely wore when she was planet side.

“Mother!” He shouted over the wall of noise to his mother. “I understand why I am covered but why are you avoiding detection?” Amanda turned to him with mischief in her eyes.

“We can’t have an Ambassador’s wife showing up at a protest, now can we?” Spock nodded in the affirmative before taking Amanda’s arm and pushing further into the crowd.

The protest was moving quickly and Spock calculated they’d been marching for approximately 20.56 minutes. After another minute the protest fanned out into a large square, the crowd bleeding into the space with a mindful efficiency. Due to the lack of movement and the smaller space, the sound became practically unbearable to Spock’s enhanced hearing. Eventually the crowd came to a stop, packed in to the square. Spock and Amanda stood shoulder to shoulder under the midmorning sun of San Francisco.

The shouting quietened as they prepared to listen a speaker on a dais set up at one end of the square. In the moment of hush, a voice broke the quiet surroundings. It wasn’t particularly loud but Spock, due to his hearing, found the voice instantly.

“So, what are we doing now? Sam? Are we holding a sit in? Starting a riot? Why have we stopped? Sssaaammm?” The voice sounded almost gleeful at the thought of all the chaos that could occur. Spock turned his head slightly to look at the figure who was two across from him.

He couldn’t see the person but he had an impression of blonde hair. The man next to him turned and looked to the voice.

“Jim, will you pipe down?” The man chastised. “We haven’t seen each other in five years and all you want to do is march in this stupid march,” He huffed unhappily.

“But Sammm…” The whine made Spock’s mouth twitch into an almost smile, he could practically hear the pout. Sick of straining to see he stepped forward slightly. Amanda looked over at Spock surprised. Before she could ask him what was going on, the crowd surged forward and gave Spock and Amanda some breathing room. Spock finally got a look at the owner of the voice.

The man was indeed blonde with startling blue eyes and tanned sun kissed skin. He was young and shorter than his companion. The taller of the two had darker hair and hazel eyes and was obviously slightly older and more mature than the smaller of the men. They were continuing their conversation. The younger was bouncing with repressed excitement and energy that bled into the very air around him. The older of the two looked chastised and less than happy to be there.  
Spock moved closer to the pair gaining the older one’s attention.

“Sorry we're not looking for a riot,” He pointed a thumb towards the blonde. “Ignore whatever this one says,” Amanda blinked confused, not having heard the initial conversation. Spock assessed the need to clarify.

“We are not going to engage in a riot,” The older of the two took in Spock’s hoodie and cap that obscured much of his face.

“Right…”

Amanda in all her diplomatic glory stepped in. Covering her confusion at her son’s behaviour with friendliness.

“Hello there, I’m Amanda,” She pointed at herself before motioning to Spock, “and this is my son Spock.” The older man seemed to relax at Amanda’s easy smile and kind eyes.

“Umm hi I’m Sam Kirk and this is my kid brother Jim,” Sam ruffled his brother’s hair. Jim grinned and playfully shoved at his brother. As the two continued their scuffle, Amanda looked over at Spock. She blinked, surprised to see Spock transfixed with the younger of the brothers, Jim. Interested Amanda studied Jim, he was certainly good looking in his beat up leather jacket and motorcycle boots, a healthy contrast to his older brothers button down and jeans. Handsome that he was, Spock seemed almost too engrossed by this young man. Amanda smiled at her son knowingly. An idea, a scheme even formed in Amanda’s head. Ahh this was going to be fun.

“Sam you’re looking after your brother are you not?” She questioned Sam, pulling him away from his play fight.

“Yes ma’am. He’s come from Iowa to visit,” Amanda nodded her head.

“So, you boys are visiting for the march,” It was Sam’s turn to nod. “Well then why don’t you look after my son?” Spock whipped his head around towards his mother shock plastered across his face.

“No offense but I think your son can look after himself,” Amanda laughed at Sam’s bluntness.

“Yeah he can usually but we are in the middle of a protest about Vulcans,” Jim tilted his head quizzically.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Sam looked between the mother and son duo. Amanda didn’t miss how Jim looked Spock up and down clearly agreeing, she smiled knowingly. Grabbing Spock by the shoulder she pulled him down so she could remove his hat. Ruffled black hair was revealed along with the points of two green dusted ears. One of Spock’s slopped eyebrows raised in what Amanda assumed was either annoyance or surprise.

Amanda was a ball of smugness. “My son is Vulcan.” As she said it she returned Spock his hat which he quickly put on, ducking his head as he did.

“What’s a Vulcan doing off planet?” Jim seemed more confused than accusing.

“We are on a diplomatic mission from Vulcan,” Spock nodded in agreement with his mother.

Realization bloomed on Sam’s face. “You’re Lady Amanda!” Jim elbowed his brother to be a little quieter as heads started turning towards them. The guest speaker had begun talking but the Kirk’s and their companions payed little mind. Sam looked cautious as though their presence meant the embassy was burning down somewhere. 

“That I am Sam and I have diplomatic business to attend to,” Amanda began to drift away with a big smile on her face. “I’ll leave you boys to it,” Spock made to grab his mother.

“I will escort you home mother,” Spock moved away from the brothers and made to follow his mother. She waved him off, letting comfort bled into their family bond from his mother. Spock lowered his hand and stayed silent. Amanda smiled one last reassuring smile before giving them a wave and disappearing into the crowd.

Spock felt awkward and out of place, more so then when they’d entered the march. The blue-eyed brothers were looking at Spock with fascinated eyes. If he was any less Vulcan he would have shrunk away and left them to trail after his mother but instead he stood his ground.

“Why are you at the protest?” Inquired Spock as they all turned to watch the guest speaker give their speech.

Jim coughed awkwardly. “Well umm we are the sons of George Kirk,” Jim glanced nervously at his brother leading Spock to deduce that this was a touchy subject. “I… we know who killed our father and blaming the Vulcans isn’t gonna change that,” Jim continued. Spock nodded at the younger man’s assessment.

“It’s illogical to fear those that were not involved,” Spock stared unseeing at the stage. There was a longer pause that was broken minutes later by the guest speaker changing over. Sam clapped loudly making both Spock and Jim jump.

“Right so I’m gonna call it a day. I’ve had enough of this civil disobedience for a near lifetime,” Sam stretched his arms out causing his back to pop. “Jimmy why don’t you show the nice Vulcan around while I head back to my apartment,” Jim looked at his brother with much the same expression Spock had shown to his mother only minutes earlier. It seemed they both had scheming relatives. Sam hadn’t failed to notice his brother was blushing a far too delicate pink since this good-looking alien had made himself known.

Sam hadn’t seen his brother in years, this visit was only happening because he had a short research placement at a Federation lab in San Francisco. Jim had been more than a little reluctant to meet with his estranged brother only agreeing if they could attend this march. Sam knew it had more to do with the lack of opportunities to talk than Jim’s passion for intergalactic relations.

The look that James was giving Spock was unmissable to Sam, though it seemed Spock was oblivious to it all, so as the annoying big brother he was he decided to give them a little push. So, he slapped Jim on the back and left him with Spock in the midst of the crowd.

Now left alone with the blue-eyed teenager, Spock was once again at a loss for words even more so perhaps. Jim was shuffling from side to side the movement to Spock’s stillness. Suddenly as though he’d broken out of a battle of thoughts with a decision. Jim spun to Spock. He paused for a split second before grabbing Spock’s hand.

“Run with me,” Jim didn’t wait for an answer pulling Spock through the crowd. They ran for few minutes until they broke out of the crowd in a rush of air. Once they breached the crowd Jim continued to run as though something was chasing them. They stopped only when they were breathless and Jim was laughing as he bent over. Spock noted that they were still holding hands despite the fact they’d stopped.

Jim straightened and motioned towards the road.

“Wanna ride?” Spock looked over to see a black motorbike that Jim was fawning over as if it was an infant. Spock near laughed at the attention he was paying to the motorcycle. Jim stopped fawning and looked up at Spock from under his lashes.

“So, do you?” Spock considered the all the possibilities in his head as quickly and efficiently as he could, evaluating as Jim stood idly by his bike. Looking into those blue eyes made the dangers he identified seemed less important.

“I would like to accompany you,” Jim grinned and sat on the bike, turning the engine as Spock climbed on behind him. “To the embassy?!” Shouted Jim over the engine.

“Affirmative,” Spock called back, wrapping his arms around Jim’s slim waist. As Jim kicked off, Spock occupied himself with contemplating all the statistical dangers of not wearing a helmet rather than paying attention to how good Jim’s body felt against his.

The ride was shorter than he expected probably due to Jim riding somewhat over the speed limit. Zipping through the traffic dredged by the protest and it’s subsequent closed roads they made quick progress. As they came up to the white walls of the Vulcan embassy, Spock pondered how his day had evolved into sitting on the back of a motorcycle with a war hero’s son. Earth was certainly an odd planet with.

They pulled up to the entrance. Two attendants came out to meet Spock but he waved them away. He stepped off the bike and turned to Jim who was leaning forward on his bike giving Spock a look that he was sure was illegal.

“Have a good one alright?” Spock raised the hand in a Vulcan salute.

“Live long and prosper Jim Kirk,” Spock made to step back but Jim grabbed the front of Spock’s shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss. Spock froze for a second before he returned the kiss with vigour. As soon as it began it was over, Jim pulling away and pushing Spock towards the embassy. His grin was smug as it was sexy as he turned the key in the ignition. He began to pull away from the curb only to stop and look round one last time.

“Stay sexy Pointy,” and then Jim was gone in a cloud of smoke and laughter. Spock stood watching him drive away with an emotion he didn’t understand. A window opened somewhere above him.

“I knew you two had something,” Amanda called from the second floor of the embassy. Spock looked up to see her leaning out of the window. Sarek popped out of the window across from his wife.

“Wife cease embarrassing Spock,” Sarek rebuffed his wife, oblivious of her giggles. Ignoring his bickering parents Spock entered the embassy contemplating what studying he was going to conduct. Today had been a long day.

3 Years Later….

Spock sat stoic and silent in the cafeteria full of excitement and noise. The food hall was a buzz with new recruits all ready to start the year. It was too loud for comfortable eating, so Spock picked up his tray and stood balancing a file under one arm.   
He was spending his first day as an instructor in relative peace, moving between classes without much interference from curious freshmen. He went to leave his table but someone bumped into him.  
Soup and files spilled everywhere. Spock tried to save his files from the red liquid but it was no use, a second pair of tanned hands joined his.

“Sorry about tha…” Spock’s head snapped up and he locked eyes with the most beautiful man in the world. It was as if the world had stopped. There was nothing but him and Jim. They sat there transfixed for a few moments until Jim broke the moment with a classic grin.

“Hey there sexy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
